gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe)
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, see Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe) Los Santos International Airport (LSIA or LSX) is an international airport located in Los Santos, to the west of the port and to the south of La Puerta. The airport has 3 runways, 1 on its north-western side and 2 on its southern side. Like its 3D Universe rendition, it is based off the Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). Description The airport consists of three runways, one on its north-western side used for small business jets and two on its southern side used for large commercial jets. This is the first game in the HD universe that has planes taking off and landing on their own, and is also the first game in the HD universe that allows the player to fully control the large Boeing 747 commercial Jets. The aircraft seen in the airport belong to multiple distinct airlines, unlike all other airports in the series who only had aircraft belonging to one specific airline (like Plummet Airlines in Escobar International or FlyUS in Francis International). Trespassing on the runways will result in a three-star wanted level. If a hangar is purchased by Franklin or Michael, you can roam around the entire airport safely. NOOSE has a branch based at LSX. Features The airport has 2 unique jumps on its Terminal, which are small runway ads that moves up to a 90 degree angle. It also offers a flight school, which can be used by all 3 characters to boost their flight skills. As mentioned before, there are two hangars south of the runways that can each be purchased by either Michael or Franklin. They can be used to store aircraft or vehicles bought from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trevor cannot purchase a hangar probably due to him being able to access the one on Sandy Shores Airfield. Devin Weston has his own hangar which is located to the left as soon as the player enters the runway area. Molly Schultz is accidentally killed when a Jet turns on its engine in this hangar during Legal Trouble. Airlines and Destinations Roads and Streets *Exceptionalists Way *New Empire Way Businesses *Bilgeco *Dineasoar *Escalera Rent-a-Car *Jetsam *Opium Nights Hotel *Poppy House Restaurant *Sightings Bar & Restaurant *Touchdown Car Rentals *Von Crastenburg Hotel *Xero Gas Law Enforcement * NOOSE - LSIA Branch Gallery LSX-GTAV-map.jpg|Location of the airport within the south west of Los Santos. LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview.jpg|The airport terminal, as seen from the north LSIA-GTAV-terminaloverview2.jpg|ditto, seen from the south LSIA-GTAV-terminalpassengers.jpg|Passengers outside the terminal. landing airliner.jpg|An airliner landing in the airport, in the beta version, as seen in Michael's trailer GTA 5 airport.jpg|Another view of the beta airport in the same trailer. Unused airliner liveries can be seen. Screenshot1-6-9-13-GTAV.jpg|A Shamal taking off from the airport LSIA-GTAV-Hangars.jpg|South hangars, with FlyUS Jets on it. neighborhood-airport.jpg|An advertisement for the Sightings bar & restaurant at LSX, as seen in the GTAV digital manual Trivia * While LSIA is the only international airport in Grand Theft Auto V, there is also a long airstrip in Fort Zancudo, a regional airport in Grand Senora Desert, and a small dirt airstrip in Grapeseed. * Entering the airport will give you a 3 star wanted level until it has been bought, as opposed to GTA IV's 4 stars. * This airport is one of the only known spawn points for the Stretch. One of the hangars on the airport grounds has both a white and black Stretch parked outside, most likely for the transport of VIPs to and from the airport. Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Los Santos